Puppy Love
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is living on her own, freshmen in college. Feeling something might attack her home, she finds a silver Akita dog. Little does she know, the dog has a secret.
1. Living On Her Own

**Chapter 1: Living on her own**

It's a nice sunny day, Kagome Higurashi 21 years old, is moving out of the Higurashi residence to go to college. Her Toyota Rav 4 has everything she needed. "Okay, I'm all set here. I'll come by once in while." Kagome said to her family. Her mother was in tears, "Just be careful." as she hugs her. Her little brother Sota comes next, "Sis, let me know how everything is like over there." He said to her. "My dear, granddaughter. I can't believe that you're moving away." Her grandfather said. "I'll be okay." She assures him, giving a hug as well. She gets into her car, "Good-Bye you guys." She said as she drove away.

About a half an hour later, Kagome arrives at her apartment. She gets out of the vehicle. Opening the trunk. On of the boxes was heavy enough for her. As she was about to lift it, a woman approaches her. "Do you need some help?" She asks. Kagome looks up. The woman has brown hair, brown eyes, with pink eye shadow. "Yeah, I appreciate it. By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said to her. "My name's Sango." Sango replies, "you must be new here then huh?" She asks as she opens the door to Kagome's new apartment. "Yeah. I have until next week before my classes start." Kagome said to her. Sango helped bring in more of Kagome's belongings. "Man you got a lot of stuff here." Sango said looking at the boxes all over the living room. "Hey, you can never be too careful of your stuff." Kagome replies, sitting on one of them. "I'm the same thing." Sango said to her. "Hey what are you doing tonight?" She asks, Kagome would love to have some time to get to know Sango a bit more. "Nothing at the moment. Why?" She asks Sango. "Well. I thought we could to a club outside of the city. Wanna go?" Sango asks. Kagome smiles, "Sure I'd love that." Sango jumps a little. "Cool. I just need your cell phone number, and call you when we'll be going." Sango said as she and Kagome write their numbers down. Sango walks outside of the apartment, heading back to her apartment number.


	2. First Night Out

**Chapter 2: First Night Out**

Meanwhile, a young man with long silver hair, golden eyes, two fuzzy triangular ears on top of his head, little claws on his hands, and little fangs in his mouth, in blue jeans, and a red t-shirt on, is running. "Since you violated the customs of the law you must be punished." Another man said. "I gotta get away from here." The silver haired boy said. All of a sudden a needle stunned him to the ground, "Since your name is Inuyasha, I'm going to curse you into becoming one as well. Until you find a girl who'll love you for who you are, the curse will be lifted. But you'll still turn into a human on the night of the new moon on regular basis" The man said to him, as he watched the boy turns into a dog, an akita to be exact. The man left him there. "Damn him, all I did was to get a loaf of bread. But I had no choice." Inuyasha said as he passed out from the tranqualizer.

Kagome is getting ready to go with Sango for tonight. "I guess this will give a good look around this neck of woods." She said to herself, putting on a nice dark blue v neck dress that went to her knees. She grabs a hair thing and puts her hair in a pony tail. Her cell phone rings, "Into the Night" By Santana Feats. Chad Kroeger. Looking up the screen to see whose calling, she smiles, "Hey Sango. I'm ready to go." Kagome said over the phone.

"Okay I'll see you at your car." Sango said.

Kagome hangs up, and getting everything else on, flat sandals, a bit of eye liner, and blush on her face. She grabs her phone, and keys, putting them in her purse and head out the door. She gets outside of the apartment, and gets to her car, finding Sango waiting by it. "You ready?" Sango asks. She was wearing a deep pink dress down to her lower mid legs with white flats, with her hair in a bun. "Which club are we going to?" Kagome asks as they get into her car. Sango just smiles, "I'll drive. I know where it is. Leave it to me." Kagome nodded letting Sango drive. A few miles later, the girls park the car in the parking lot. They get out of the car, and walk down the sideway. Kagome realizes, "Sango I forgot to get my phone, wait for me at the entry." She said to her. "Okay. Take your time." Sango replies. While getting to her car, she hears a whimpering from the alleyway. "Must be a stray." She said to herself. She gets to her car, and gets her phone. One her way back, the whimpering catches her again. Kagome just ignores it. She sees Sango at the door. "Okay let's go." Kagome said as they enter.

They get their drinks, Kagome with a pepsi, while Sango has sprite. They sit at a table looking over the dace floor below them. "Sango, there you are." Said a voice. Sango turns around and sees the man was in a purple polo, and slacks. He has black hair in a small ponytail, one ear with two earrings on, and one with just one. "I didn't know you were going be here." He said to her. "I don't know. It could be just a coincidence to see you, Miroku." Sango said. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sango, may I ask who he is?" Kagome whispered. "Oh where are my manners. Kagome this is Miroku Houshi. Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here." Sango introduces them. "It's nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome smiles, "Pleasures all mine." Miroku replies, shaking her hand. "So what brings you here anyway?" he asks Sango. "I'm just showing her around town. She's going to the University around from her apartment." She answered. "Really? Sango and I go there too." Miroku said. "So what classes are you taking?" He asks. "I'm going for Art, Cooking, and Singing." Kagome replies while taking a sip of her drink. "Miroku, where are you?" Said another man walking to him. "Koga, you got drunk didn't ya?" Miroku asks with a glare. "Whose this pretty little thing?" Koga asks looking at Kagome. "Kagome, this is Koga." Sango said, "But don't get fooled when he's drinking." She added. Kagome nodded. "Wanna dance?" Koga offered. Kagome barely knows the guy to begin with, "I'm not into dancing." She replies. "Oh come on just one?" Koga pleaded. "Thanks, but no thanks." Kagome rejecting his request. "Sango I need to go home." She said looking to them. "Okay." Sango said, "Miroku can take me home. Right?" She elbowed him softly. "Don't worry about too much okay."


	3. A New Pet

**Chapter 3: A New Pet**

Kagome exists the club, and walks down the sidewalk. A man sneaks up on her, muffles her, and drags her into the alleyway. "You're mine, woman." Said a raspy voice. The man tied her wrists, and legs down to the ground. "What do you want with me?" She asks. "I just want your life." He said pulling out a knife from his pocket. She begins to panic. "It's useless to escape me." He said. A flash of light comes out of nowhere, and bites him in the arm. The man drop his knife, screaming, in pain. "Damn you." He said as he gets his other knife, and stabs the white light. Kagome is shocked by the time the white flash stopped. It was a white Akita dog, growling at the man. The dog keeps on going at it until the man ran away. It comes to Kagome, and freed her from the ropes. 'Thanks. You save my life there." She said giving it a good rub on his pointy ears. 'She's so sweet to me. Even though we just met.' The dog thought to himself. "I assume you don't have a home do you? And you're shoulder hurts too doesn't it?" Kagome said looking at the wound. "I've always wanted a dog, but my family forbidded it. But now since I'm on my own, it's okay now. You wanna come home with me, doggy?" She said to it. The dog wags his tail, signaling it as a yes.

Kagome lead the dog to her car. She opens the trunk, and flattens the back seat for the dog. The dog jumped in and lay down. Kagome closes the trunk door, and get into the driver seat. She took the dog back to her apartment. She remembers that the apartment does allow pets, as long as the owners are responsible for their actions. She opens the door to her apartment. He sniffs the area, making sure it was good enough. Kagome goes into the kitchen and takes out a big bowl. She fills it up with water, and whistles, "Here boy. I bet you're thirsty." She calls. The dog comes in and sits without being commanded. "Hmm you're pretty smart aren't you?" Kagome smiles at it. She puts the bowl in front of him, and he started drinking. She kneels down. "You're very cute. You should know that." Kagome said petting. 'Oh, you're gonna be in some serious stuff.' The dog thought to himself while he was drinking. Kagome left the kitchen and goes into her bedroom. The room was big for any college student to have. The bed was huge, but she didn't care at all. She goes into her closet where she hanged all of her clothes. She takes out a green t-shirt, and a pink pj pants. She was tired already. She gets into her bed. The dog comes in and whimpers. Kagome looks down. "Aww, you wanna come up don't you?" The dog wagged his tail. Jumping onto the bed. Kagome takes a look at the wound on his shoulder, but it was already gone. "You're healed from your wound. It'd take a few days to heal that thing. Well at lease it's not that serious." She commented on his shoulder. "I forgot to give you a name." The dog looked at her. "I'll name you Inuyasha. I've heard of this dog was actually a half dog demon, and his name was Inuyasha. You do look like of him. My name is Kagome by the way" Kagome said as she went to bed. 'Oh, I'll let you know when the time is right, Kagome' Inuyasha barks, knowing dogs can't talk., falling asleep.


	4. Getting Supplies

**Chapter 4: Getting Supplies**

The following morning, the sunrise's light went through the window of Kagome's bedroom. Kagome wakes up, and looks at her dog, still asleep. 'I wonder how that dog was in the alley in the first place?' she thought. Carefully not to wake him up, Kagome gets into the kitchen, and makes herself something to eat. "It's too bad, I don't have any dog food." She said to herself. Inuyasha wakes up yawning big time. He gets off the bed, and shakes himself off to be fully awake. He sniffs something, 'I smell something good.' He thought as he gets into the kitchen. Kagome was having bacon and eggs. Kagome also had a mug full of coffee. Kagome looks down the floor and sees Inuyasha sitting right by her. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?' She asks as she scratches his ears. Inuyasha wags his tail, 'you better believe it Kagome.' Kagome takes a strip of bacon. "How about some bacon?" She asks as she gives him a strip. Inuyasha sits, and jumps pretty high to catch the bacon right off her hands. "You're very talented too." She comments on his jump. "How about we go shopping?" Kagome asks as she cleaned off her plate. Inuyasha pants, that he loves to go with her wherever she goes, 'Yeah you need to get some things for myself." He thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha went to the pet store, and stock on dog supplies. She got a red collar with a tag on it. She got the food that he needed; a leash, a bed, toys, food and water dishes and treats. Then they went grocery shopping. Seeing that the grocery store doesn't allow pets, she left him in the car. A half an hour later, Kagome got the groceries she needed. 'Finally we're done.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'All I need to do now is to tell her in her dreams, but not entirely though.' He added. Kagome puts the groceries in the back of the car, and drove back to the apartment.

They got everything into their places; the food, the beverages. "Time for lunch, Inuyasha." Kagome called as she pours some dog food into his bowl. Inuyasha comes up to it, 'no way I'm gonna eat that crap. I eat human food instead.' He stepped back from the bowl. He walks to one of the cabinets, and scratches for what's in it. Kagome walks to it and opens it. Inuyasha grabs a pack of ramen noodles. He whimpers, wanting noodles instead of the dog food. "Inuyasha, you're one unique dog." Kagome smiled, and takes the pack and made that instead. She cooks it and puts it into his dog bowl after she puts the dog food back into the bag. He devours it like no tomorrow. "Okay, boy I have to go to work now. I'll be home by 8:00 PM. Just don't make a mess in here when I get home." Kagome informed as she heads out the door. Inuyasha just lays on the couch and takes a nap.


	5. Kagome's Job And The Story Of Inuyasha

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Job And The Story of Inuyasha**

Kagome has a job at a music store. She got the job just a week before she moved out. Her job isn't that bad at all. Her boss, Ayame was one of the nicest people to know. "Hey there Ayame, how are you?" Kagome asks the girl who has red hair in pig tails, and an Iris on the left side of her head as she enters the store. "I'm good Kagome. I need your help with some things here." Ayame said as she gave Kagome a clipboard on what she has to do to past the time. "How was it that you manage to get out of Koga's clutches, Kagome?" Ayame asks. Kagome is shocked just to hear that from her. "How is it that you knew about Koga having clutches on me?" Kagome asks. "I was at the club last night with him, and Miroku. I knew for sure Koga was going to be drunk, and go to you for a dance." Ayame stated as they begin stacking CD's on the shelves. "I don't like it when a drunken guy asks me out to dance. Ayame, he's all yours. I'm not into dating at all, unless there'd be a nice guy to make sure he's always there for me. He'd be so nice, and sensitive, and caring." Kagome said as she blushes. Ayame puts her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I know one day you'll meet the man of your dreams." Kagome turns to her, "For all the guys that asked me out multiple times, weren't the ones I was looking for." Kagome replies.

Back at the apartment, Inuyasha woke up from his nap on Kagome's couch. 'man I'm bored already. I wonder if there's anything to watch?"' he thought as he finds the remote on the table in front of the couch. He carefully presses the buttons browsing through multiple channels. He stopped on MTV watching pranked. After that, he goes into Kagome's bedroom. He looks in the closet, and finds a box that said "Dad" on it. 'Why would she have her dad's belongs with her?" He though going into the box, and finds some of his old clothes in it. He finds a photo of him in there, 'that must be him. I wonder what happened?" He finds Kagome's diary in one of the lower bookshelves of her room. 'Maybe this will answer my questions.' He turns the pages until the page talks about her father,

_Dear Diary,_

_Something terrible happened. My father was murdered by this man who was after his life. That was one of the worse days of my life. He was always there for me when I was sad. Now he's gone, and I have no one to cheer me up, except for my mom. But inside, I'm as lonely as ever. I just wish that I can avenge his death so he can rest in peace, but I have no idea what the guy looks like. If only he was still here, I'd be happy all the time, but like they say, "You can't get everything you wanted."_

Inuyasha read the date. It was only a few weeks ago when the murder happen, 'if her father died, then why is she in a cheerful mood? I got to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't long since my parents were killed by Naraku. But I have to look for a way to avenge their deaths as well.' He thought to himself. Looking at the calendar and see that tonight was going to be a new moon, 'great this is what I need. But then again, I can tell her about this as well.' Within an hour, Inuyasha pulses as his white fur turns into skin, and he turns into a human. He runs to the bathroom, and changed into Kagome's dad's clothes, jeans, a red t-shirt, and sneakers. He runs outside of the apartment, just to blend in, walk around. He knows where Kagome is working so he heads in that direction. He finds the store and peaks through the window.

Kagome and Ayame are about to close the store. "I just wish Inuyasha is behaving back home." Kagome said as she gets her things. "Who's Inuyasha?" Ayame asks. "Oh I just got this dog last night, and he was injured, so I took him home and just kept him. He's something else." Kagome answers. "How so?" Ayame tilted her head. "Well he always eats ramen which is weird to begin with, he can do the tricks without being told to get a treat, and I think the dog is more than ordinary to begin with." Kagome states the facts. Ayame just come up, "Kagome, before you moved here, there was a person named Inuyasha, and he was his family were rich, but all of a sudden his parents were killed by a man named Naraku. Since then, Inuyasha and his half Brother Sesshomaru have been dealing difficult times lately, but they always manage through. I do have a picture of him." Ayame pulls out a photo on her phone of him along with Miroku, Sango, herself, and Koga. "Wait, Sango and Miroku didn't tell me anything about him at the club last night." Kagome said. "That's because Inuyasha's missing actually it happened two days and we've been getting a hold but his cell is dead, and his brother has no clue where he is." Ayame said putting her cell phone back. Kagome got her keys and head out the door. Afraid of being caught by her, Inuyasha ran into the alleyway. "I never knew Inuyasha was a half demon to begin with. I wonder why Sango and Miroku never told me about him when I met them. Inuyasha watched closely to her. Not to make her worry, he gets back to the apartment and made sure that she doesn't see him in his human form, "Kagome knows more about me already. What am I going to do?" He goes into the bedroom, and just sleeps on her bed, another minute later he turns back into a dog.


	6. Inuyasha's Secret

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Secret**

Kagome comes into the door, and Inuyasha wakes up and comes to her, "hey there boy. You missed me?" She asks him petting his head. 'You better believe it.' He replies. He then starts growling at the door. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. There's a knock on the door. Who could that be?" Kagome walks to the door. She looks through the peephole, and sees that it's Koga. "What does he want?" She mumbles. She makes Inuyasha is behind her. She opens. "Koga, how is it that you know where I live?" She asks putting her hands on her hips, not too happy about it. "Kagome, I just want to take you on a date tonight." Koga offers taking her hand. Inuyasha comes around, and growls fiercely at him. "Oh I see you have got yourself a dog. Funny he does looks like Inuyasha in that form." He added. "Inuyasha is my dog, not a half demon, Koga." Kagome offended her dog. "Fine don't believe me. But you'll be sorry for not believing the truth of him." Koga defended himself. "Koga, I already know the truth of him. You don't have to tell me twice about him." Kagome yells. 'Kagome, he _is _telling the truth about me. Tonight, I'll have to tell you what happened to me.' Inuyasha thought to her, even though he can't talk to her at all. It's worth a try though. "Now, Koga. I just got home, and I need to get settle down. Now leave me alone." Kagome said as she takes her hand away from Koga, but he won't allow it. "Oh come on Kagome. We just started off on the wrong foot. You only met me when I was drunk at the club last night. Come on, and I'll show you around." Koga said as he drags her. "Kagome has had enough," Inuyasha growls louder at him, as he sees Kagome smacking him in the face, and shuts the door behind her, locking it.

Later that night, after dinner, Kagome decides to take a shower. Inuyasha follows her to the bathroom, Kagome noticing him following her, stops him right in his tracks. "Inuyasha, you just love to follow me around don't you?" Kagome asks him kneeling him down. 'I just don't want anything happen to you. That's all.' He barks. She looks so sad all of a sudden, "Inuyasha, I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself. It's just that I miss my family all the time. Maybe they can visit me here, and to meet you. But I doubt they'll think about taking you to the pound instead." Kagome said scratching his ears. 'I won't allow it either, Kagome.' He whines about her statement. Kagome and Inuyasha go into the bathroom. "How about a bath, Inuyasha?" Kagome offers. 'Why not?' he pants. Kagome smiles as she fills up the bathtub with warm water. Inuyasha slowly gets in, not to splash all over the floor. Kagome grabs a bottle of dog soap, and scrubs him all over. "You're gonna smell so nice when you're done." She comments on her work. 'Yeah that's right. You're gonna fall over heels for me.' Inuyasha smirks. Kagome rinses him off. She grabs a tower to dry him off. But he shakes all over getting Kagome a little wet, but she didn't care at all. "Alright, now it's my turn." Kagome said as she first drains the water. She goes into her room. She takes off her clothes but puts on her robe. She returns, and turns on the showerhead. Inuyasha's eye widen, big time to see Kagome's exposed body. 'Damn she's so hot.' He pants. About fifteen minutes later, Kagome comes out in her robe and towel wrapping her hair. Inuyasha sniffs her, 'She's something. I can't get enough of her.' He pants.

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha get to bed, getting under the covers. Inuyasha lays on top of them, 'tonight's the night I tell her about what's happening to me.' Kagome pets him softly, "Good night, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looks back at her, 'Good night, Kagome." They fall asleep.

_Kagome is the park, walking around, until she sees something ahead. As she gets closer to the figure, she recognizes it. "Kagome…" it said to her, She raises an eyebrow. "How is it that you know my name?" Kagome asks. The figure turns around to face. Kagome stops in her tracks. "Hey I know you. You're the one that Ayame told me at work. You must be Inuyasha." Inuyasha nods, "If that's you in your half-demon form, then why are you a dog?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha sighs, "I've been cursed." He answers. "Cursed?" Kagome looked confused. "Yes, after my parents died, I had to live with Sesshomaru. But one day I was at a bakery, and just took a loaf of bread, because I was starving, and had no money on me. And all of a sudden a man in white baboon, turned me into a dog. The only way to lift the curse is to find a girl who will love me for who I am. Either a dog, half-demon, and human alike." He explained. Kagome looks more confused, "But I haven't see you in your human form." She added. Inuyasha comes up to her. "I was a human last night." He confesses. Kagome looks down. "Kagome…"Inuyasha asks as he approaches her._


	7. A Day Off

**Chapter 7: A Day Off.**

Kagome is being shaking, "Kagome wake up." Kagome opens her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry, but it becomes clear. In front was a man with silver hair, golden eyes, and ears on top of his head. "I must be dreaming." She said shaking her. "Nope it's real." The man responses. Kagome takes a good look at him, "who are you?" Kagome she asks as she sits up. 'Whoa I was in her dream, and she doesn't remember me? Freaky.' Inuyasha thought. "Do you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asks as he heads to the door. Kagome snaps out of her thoughts, "No, no you can stay." She looks away blushing. Inuyasha smiles. Kagome's phone rings. Kagome flips it open, "Hello?" She answers the call, "Hey Kagome, it's Ayame." Ayame said on the other line. "Oh hey there Ayame. What's up?" Kagome asks. "I was thinking we should take the day off." She offered. Even though it was her first day at work yesterday, so why not. "Sure why not?" Kagome said happily. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya." Ayame hangs up the other line. Kagome puts her cell done to her nightstand. "Did something happen?" Inuyasha asks as he sits down on her bed. "I got a call from Ayame, my manager telling me that I can take the day off." Kagome said as she leans on the nightstand. Kagome heads to the door, "I'm gonna have something eat. Want any?" She asks. Inuyasha stands from the bed, "I don't mind."

A few hours later, Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch while Kagome was sitting in a recliner. Kagome phone rings, "Hello?" She answers.

"It's me, Sango." She said

"Oh hey there, Sango. What's up?" Kagome asks happily.

"I was thinking we could to the club again tonight, if you're up to it that is?" Sango said. Kagome's eyes widen. She didn't even wanted to go there. "Sango, I didn't feel safe while we were there last night. What about dinner instead?" Kagome pleaded hoping for Sango to buy it. "Nope, I reckon we go to the club tonight." Sango replies. Kagome looks sad. "Alright, I'll go." Sango responses, "Good I'll pick you up at 7:00." After that she hangs up. Kagome groans, "I can't stand being in a club. First time was just horrible." Inuyasha looks concern, "Why, what happened?" Kagome looks to him, "The first I was at the club with Sango, and Miroku. A guy named Koga was drunk and kept on bothering me. So I had to leave." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Koga was one guy he couldn't stand either. He already has Ayame. He just can't get his eyes from Kagome. "I'll go with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Are you sure? Miroku and Sango are going to be there. And there's no telling for rather or not Koga and Ayame will be there too. I don't know what to do." Kagome sadly said. Inuyasha comes to here, "Trust me on this, Kagome." What is Kagome going to do when it comes to things like these?


	8. First Date

**Chapter 8: First Date**

Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha got dressed for the club. Kagome in a green tank top, and jeans down to her knees. Inuyasha is in a red polo and blue jeans. "Are you sure you want to go through this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome puts on her sandals. "The thing is that I don't want to disappoint any of my friends. I just feel guilty for doing it." Inuyasha comes to her, "I'll be right behind you when you're with Sango." Inuyasha assures her. All Kagome could do was smile. Sango comes into the driveway. "There's My Ride." Kagome said as she heads to Sango. "Hey, I see you're ready Kagome." Sango said to her while Kagome gets in the back while Miroku was in the front. "Yeah I'm ready." Kagome lied to her. 'What have I put myself into?' she thought as she looks out the window. They arrive at the club. It wasn't pack as it was the last time they were there. They got their drinks and sat at a table. Inuyasha gets into the bar and sees them. "Hey there guys." He waves to the girls. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Miroku asks. "I've been busy lately, and I've found out that I've lost my phone. I have to get a new one." Inuyasha responses as he sits by Kagome. "Hey there mutt face, where have you been?" Koga asks as he and Ayame come to the group. "I've been out mangy wolf." Kagome didn't pay attention at all. Inuyasha turns to her. "Kagome, are you okay? You seem lost in thought." Kagome shakes her head getting out to reality. "I'm just thinking that's all." She said. Inuyasha takes her hand. Kagome follows him to the corner of the room. "What was it that you were thinking?" He asks. Kagome responses, "It was this dream last night. It was about a silver haired boy who has been cursed and the only to lift it is to love him for who he is, as a dog, a human, and a half demon." Inuyasha feeling sorry for what he did, he has to make sure she'll understand. A slow song begins to play, "Let's go dance." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha head to the dance floor.

There are other couples dancing along to the slow song, Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. Kagome wraps her hands around Inuyasha's neck, while he wraps his clawed hands around her waist. "Kagome, there's something I want to tell you." He said. "What is it?" she asks looking into his golden eyes. "I'm the dog you have been taking care of. I'm the one who has been cursed." Kagome eyes begin to water. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Inuyasha embraces her. "I just want to let you know that you're the only girl I know who really takes care of me when I'm a dog. And I'm grateful for that." Kagome understands now. The dog she was keeping was the _real _Inuyasha. The one who has been missing for two days. "I don't know what to say. I never knew you were the one who was missing for two days." Inuyasha looks deeply into her brown eyes with so much passion, moving a strain of hair behind her ear. They became in a trace, until the lights go out.


	9. Knowing The Truth

**Chapter 9: Knowing the Truth**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she was being dragged away from Inuyasha. "Kagome where are you?" He yells because the lights were still out. Kagome was knocked out. The lights come back on, But Kagome wasn't around, "Kagome, hang on." Inuyasha yells as he runs out the club. He knows her scent of lavender. "Kagome, I'm coming."

Kagome comes to, She was tied down to a chair in a warehouse. "I see you're awake." Said the voice. Kagome gasps. The voice was familiar to her. "Who's there?" She demands as she tried to break from the ropes. "Kagome Higurashi, is it not?" Kagome looks around to see where the voice is. "I demand to know who you are." She seriously said. The figure comes in front of her. She is frightened to see it. It was in a white bamboo cloak. "Kagome, you're life is mine, to complete my purpose." He said smirking. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome demands. "The name is Naraku. You might heard of me." He replies her. Kagome was scared to death. "I'm the one who killed your father 3 months ago." Kagome begins to shake. "What did you have against my father Naraku?" Naraku turns to her. "Your father Hakige Higurashi was one the wealthiest people in the city. I was his assistant until he had to take care of you when you down a serious illness that almost killed you. He had to spend all of his money to one of the specialist doctors in the world to cure you. He didn't want to do it for the company but to you and his family."

*Flashback*

Kagome is the hospital with wires, and a machine by her bed. She has been infected with cat scratch fever. "Mr. Higurashi, I'm going to do the operation. Are you sure you want to go through this?" The specialist asks. "Doctor, I'd pay you as long as you can save my daughter." Mr. Higurashi said back to them. "Very well." The specialist said. Without another second Kagome has been taking to the ER. A few hours later, the Specialist comes out. Mr. Higurashi is in the waiting room. "Mr. Higurashi. I'm here to let you know your daughter is cured. But the price is more than you think." Mr. Higurashi asks him, "How much is it?" The specialist sighs, "about $300,000 dollars." Mr. Higurashi has a lot of money, but he didn't wanted to spend a lot of it. But he has no choice. He writes a check to the specialist. "Here. As you requested." He gives the check to him. "Your daughter will be released in three days. She needs to rest first though." Stated the Specialist.

*End Flashback*

"You see Kagome, your father risks the company for your life. How pathetic." Naraku said to her. "You don't get it that since you were in the hospital and the price was ridiculous, it put the company close to debt, and we couldn't keep up. So I had a lunch with him, and after that I killed him." Kagome widens her eyes

Inuyasha follows Kagome's scent close to the warehouse. "She's here, but also the man who cursed me." He growls as he gets in. "Kagome where are you?" He asks the room, but no reply. He goes deeper and finds a photo of her, and a man with her. "That must be her father. I can't believe of what she had to go through." Inuyasha finds a door. And barges it to the ground. Naraku pulls out a knife and points it to her neck. "Let her go now, Naraku." Inuyasha demanded. "Oh Inuyasha, you're so predictable for sure." Naraku smirks. "Kagome kept you as a pet. Did she not?" He adds. "You're the one who cursed me! You killed my parents as well. What is it that you're after Naraku?" Inuyasha growls. "Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? I killed your parents as well." Inuyasha deepens his growl. "But I've got a call from the hospital that my parents died from a car accident. That happened 3 years ago." Inuyasha pointed to him. "Don't you get it Inuyasha. I'm the one whose cause your parents' miserable life." Inuyasha runs to him, but Naraku puts up a barrier around himself, and Kagome. "I've been after your families' businesses. I wanted all the money, the power, but I can't be completely satisfied though." Inuyasha looks around the room, he finds a sword in a black sheath with a red band on top of it. He takes it and pull out the sword out, "It's rusted." Kagome said judging its rustiness of the blade. It didn't even been used in a long time. The sword begins to pulse, "What's going on?" Naraku asks as the sword turns into a fang in the grasp of Inuyasha's hand. "I won't allow it." Naraku comes to it. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this." Inuyasha slashes the barrier in pieces. "Naraku, you're truly despicable for taking advantages of families and now you'll pay the price." Inuyasha said as he pierces through Naraku's body badly, killing him.


	10. The Lifted Curse & Confessions

**Chapter 10: The Lifted Curse And Confessions**

Inuyasha sheaths the sword back. He comes to Kagome and breaks the ropes. "Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I had to put you through." Inuyasha said to her with sorrow. Kagome shakes her head, "It's me who should be sorry. I guess this is not what I wanted to begin my college year. I moved in, I made friends, and I techniquely adopted you, and I had no idea that you were that dog in the first place." Kagome looks away. She stands up and walks to the exit. Inuyasha grabs her wrist, and turns her around to make sure she was looking at him. "Kagome, it was hard for me as well. For us to loose a family member. While you were away, I kinda went through your things and found a box of your father, and a diary talking about what happened to him. I knew it was wrong for me, but I knew that something was wrong and I had to find out why." Inuyasha lifts her chin up. Her eyes begin to water. "I know it was hard for me to loose my mom and dad. My mom was close to me, just like your dad was close to you." Inuyasha embraces her. "I just wish I was with the right person who'll accept me for who I am, rather in dog, half demon, and human alike." Kagome gasps, "Then it was you who was in my dreams last night, then. You were telling me about to lift the curse." Kagome said to him straight into his golden. "Yes Kagome, I was the one who needed you." Kagome doubt, "I don't I should be the one to lift your curse, Inuyasha. There's got to be someone else better than me to do it. I'm nothing." As she tries to get out of his embrace. Inuyasha won't allow it. He won't let go of her. "Kagome, listen. We've been hurt, we've been through tough times. Our parents being killed. No one's better than you when I needed help to get this lifted." Inuyasha told her gently. "Inuyasha, I just didn't know you at the time. I just kept you as a dog for two days, you turned human on the new moon night, and now here you are as a half demon. I…I…just…don't know what to say at this moment." Kagome said with sincere. "But when I first looked at you though, I knew I had to do something with you, and that's why I took you home with me." She finished her statement. Inuyasha smiles, "Kagome, I maybe wrong about this, do you love me?" Kagome looks shock, "After you saved me from Naraku, and made sure that Koga stayed away from me. I owe you my love for that. So yes I _do _love you." She blushes. "I love you too Kagome. I can't live another second without you." He said as he cups her chin. Then he moves her strain of hair aside. They couldn't take it any longer, they kissed, lifting Inuyasha's curse for proof that they _are _in love for real.


	11. Living A Life Together

**Chapter 11: Living a Life Together**

It's been about another month since the curse was lifted. Inuyasha has been living with Kagome, as she attended her college classes. While in class, Inuyasha has been working with her at the music store for Ayame, so they can pay of the rent, and the other utilities they needed to stay at the apartment. Inuyasha has been seeing Sesshomaru as well, to let him know for what happened to him. "Wow, I can't believe you managed to lift the cursed in three days, little brother." Sesshomaru said. They were at a café. "Yeah, But if I didn't had Kagome to help me, I would've been a dog forever." Inuyasha said back to him. "So how are things with you and her?" Sesshomaru asks. "it's been great. I got a job at the music store with her. Been helping her out with the apartment." Inuyasha answers. He feels a vibration from his iPhone. He got a text from Kagome,

_Hey, I'm back home, and gonna head off to work._

"That was Kagome, telling me that she just got home from class and heading off to work. Which means I have to go as well. I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha said as he leaves the café.

Inuyasha gets into his Jeep Wrangler and heads toward the music store. He finds a spot in the parking lot and gets into the store, seeing Kagome stack some CD's on the shelves. He sneaks up on her and quickly covers her eyes, "Guess who?" He said playfully. Kagome playfully responses, "Hmm, you sound familiar. A person who I've been with for a month now. Let me guess." Kagome spins around, "Inuyasha." She smiles for him. "Hey, I just had a talk with my brother about what happened and he's impressed for the little time for me to be cursed." Inuyasha said as he was giving Kagome the updating information. Ayame comes up to them, "Inuyasha I need to get these records up there. Can you do it?" Inuyasha nods, "Sure." He goes with Ayame to where the records are going to be display on the other side of the store. Inuyasha grabs a few of them and put them in alphabetical order. A few hours have passed, and it was time to wrap it up for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the apartment and just did the nightly routine; having a nice dinner, watching tv while Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha strokes her raven silky hair. And finally sleeping together getting ready for the following day.

THE END


End file.
